


a cheeseball-kind of sunset

by buckymcboingboing



Series: The Boyz [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Moonbae, WIP, Writing Prompt, kevcob, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymcboingboing/pseuds/buckymcboingboing
Summary: Synopsis/Plot:A really small lil wip of Jacob thinking about Kevin's unique brain.Fun Fact(s):I treat this as a prompt for some of my other works sometimes. It's not fleshed-out and it is very lacking, but it's something that makes me build off their relationship in my little writing world. As always, lovelies, this is completely fictional.I hope you like or this inspires you to fix up something better <3 Love you, THE B~~-A
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: The Boyz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103931
Kudos: 13





	a cheeseball-kind of sunset

**Author's Note:**

> a cheeseball kind of sunset  
> : moonbae / kevcob oneshot  
> a.d.h.

I heard someone say once that in order to truly know someone, you must talk to them about what they see first when they see the sky. If they see the stars before the night sky, they're trying to hold onto the sparkling joys in their life. While those who see the darkness or the time in the night's picture, can see the bigger ideals throughout their life and have this certain faith in things they cannot see. I never met someone who saw the color palettes in the ending sunset and who jumped up and down in the excitement when they realized how well they blended together.

That was Kevin to me. It's how he saw the world.

He broke every rule I made in my head. When I thought that the time was supposed to be quiet, he taught me it was okay to scream. The times I was taught to yell about what I stood for, he showed me what the others might be standing for.

I could tease him and he would become so worked up, it made me smile. Most people would just be in shock that the angel of the team cracked a joke or picked on another person, but not Kevin. He'd poke right back or just curl into my shoulder, protesting the merits of said joke. Sometimes he wouldn't even react, instead I would find myself completely distracted with wherever his brain had traveled to within a few moments. Whether that rabbit trail was how cheeseballs were always there for him or how makeup could actually be an artful self-expression that's taken for granted too often, I've always been rather enthralled with what his brain churns up.

After all, he's my cheeseball.


End file.
